Last Night
by Roses23
Summary: "He didn't know how it happened. They didn't plan for it to happen. And he certainly didn't know how Red found out about it." Keen/Ressler


_A/N: Here's a quick story that I wrote. I am loving this new series The Blacklist. There is definitely not enough Ressler/Keen fanfic out there yet! This story sort of expanded as I wrote it. Hope you enjoy it! Love, K x_

He didn't know how it happened. They didn't plan for it to happen. And he certainly didn't know how Red found out about it.

She was married and yet he was hopelessly in love with her. He didn't know when that happened either. The frustration and anger when she had been first introduced into his life had dissipated and had been replaced by a deep respect and admiration. He had been disgruntled when Red had refused to work point blank with anyone except her, some newbie who had no field experience and no knowledge into the inner workings of the FBI. He had worked hard to get here too, he was lead on the Reddington case and was only to be replaced with some women who had no idea what the hell was going on. Now he realised that she was in any and every way a better individual then he was. She was the women that would not think twice about saving a child, she still saw the good in people and fought for justice.

...

They had been working a case which involved a serial killer. This particularly killer was brutal and involved the murder of children. Innocent, young children who could not protect themselves. Red had indicated to Keen that the new target was an innocent four-year girl, but kept out of the case as it had not actually involved a blacklister as they had become to be known as in the FBI. Dark hair and big blue eyes. She loved dancing and that was how they found her.

As soon as they entered the locus, they knew they were too late. Her wavy dark hair was tied back in a bun, she wore a tutu and pale pink dance pumps. Her skin was ghostly, her eyes closed and it looked like she was merely fast asleep. It was strange how someone who had suffered such a violent death was so peaceful. They both dropped their guns immediately whilst the rest of team searched the premises for the perpetrator. Ressler bent down over the body to feel for a pulse. Nothing. He bent back up and shock his head to Keen. He saw the tears begin to form in her eyes, her body was physically shaking whilst she tried to compose herself. He re-holstered his gun and strode over to her. He placed his hand gently on her back, guiding her away from the body out of the crime scene until they were by themselves out on the street. She finally broke down, tears spilled out of her eyes down and cheeks. Ressler took her in his arms much like he had down after the stewmaker had abducted her. She clung onto him, whilst seeking the only comfort that she could get these days. He run his arm in reassuring motions across her back. Whispering that they were going to catch him, he wasn't going to let any more innocent victims be subjected to what this little girl had gone through ever. Keen eventually stood back, immediately missing his touch. She wiped her eyes hastily, her wedding ring glistered in the moonlight a startling reminder that she was taken and not by him.

"We're going to catch him, Liz," restated Ressler and he leant over to wipe away the solitary tear that remained on her face. Keen reached up and placed her hand on top of his. "I'm going to make sure of it."

...

Right enough, a day later before the perpetrator had time to claim another victim they caught him. They had found the connection between all four little girls that he had murdered. They had all attended the same summer camp. He had been one of the leaders there and they had quickly managed to locate him. Ressler had shoved on the cuffs with such force, bruising was immediately apparent on his skin. He then pushed him roughly into the car which would take him to be interrogated by Agent Malik. He slammed the door shut and straightened his tie which had become dishevelled whilst he had arrested the perpetrator. He walked over to Keen and joined her; gazing silently at the car.

"We got him," sighed Keen. Running her hands over her face, she was sleep deprived and had been running about constantly for the last couple of days.

"I told you we would," replied Ressler, turning towards Keen who was still transfixed on the perpetrator.

"What do you do after a case?" Keen asked as she turned to face him. "I go home and avoid talking about work. Do you not just feel so alone with nobody who can possibly relate to what we have experienced? I mean Tom's average person's bad day is kids behaving, running out of milk, missing a deadline or being late for work. How am I exposed to explain to him that a bad day for me is seeing numerous dead bodies? That making a wrong judgement call results in the perpetrator escaping?"

"Come on Keen, I'll buy you a drink," interrupted Ressler whilst he guided her to the car with his hand on the small on her back. Opening the door for her and waited whilst she got into the car and closed the door behind her. He got in the other side and drove to a small Irish pub.

They were several drinks into the evening when she brought it up.

"I don't trust him," admitted Keen finally as she stirred the straw around in her drink, the ice cubes rattling together nosily.

"Red?" Ressler questioned quizzically. "I think it's our job not trust to him, Keen."

"Well, yes, Red but I was referring to Tom," replied Keen quietly. "I just can't help but think that our marriage is over. Well, to be honest I don't even think I knew the real him when I married him."

Ressler couldn't help but think that she was beginning to stray into dangerous territory. They were both slightly drunk and they both knew that if they were sober this conversation would not be happening.

"Look, I am no relationship expert Liz," sighed Ressler as he looked over at her. "But the one thing I do know is that trust is essential in every relationship. Do you think he's not to be trusted? Or maybe an honest conversation with him might fix your problems."

"I think we're beyond fixing now," murmured Keen. Her eyes transfixed on the drink in front of her. She laughed to herself quietly. "You know it's funny, I always said that my family would come first and my job second. Yet, here I am with a family nowhere near and the job is slowly becoming my life."

"The job creeps up on you," admitted Ressler. "But then you find something or someone that you are willing to change that for. At the end of the day, we're replaceable. When we leave they will just get the next agent to take our place. Well, I doubt that Red would work with anyone but you… so maybe you're not so replaceable."

"No?" Keen smiled softly.

"No," confirmed Ressler, taking a last swig from his glass before standing up. Then helped Keen to her feet, who then wrapped her arm inside his as they walked out of the bar.

"You know when I first meet you, I thought you were an arrogant, uptight and so frustrating," admitted Keen through giggles.

"Really," laughed Ressler. "And what gave you that impression?"

"Well, for one the hair," grinned Keen.

"The hair," questioned Ressler, as he looked in the reflection of a nearby shop window. "What's wrong with my hair?"

Keen ran her hand through his hair, which was no longer tightly combed together with no hair at of the place. His hair was raffled and give him a more youthful appearance.

"Secondly, your tie," smirked Keen. She loosened the tie from his neck and began to undo the tie from his neck, before shoving it in her bag and opening the top button. "That's better."

She was standing much too close to him, her hands placed on his shoulders whilst she was looking up at him. She slides her hand up through his hair, bringing him even closer to her. His breath was heavy on her cheek.

"We shouldn't do this," whispered Ressler.

"No, we shouldn't," replied Keen. Before he could stop her, her mouth was upon his. She slides her tongue the length of his. He pulls her hungrily against his body. She gasps into his month, when his middle comes into contact with hers and then they blink, both pulling away with swollen lips as they come back to their senses, that one they are making out on the street and two, she is married and they were not going to have some sort of sordid love affair.

She stood silently as Ressler flagged down a taxi. He held open the door for her.

"Wait, for me," she whispered before stepping into the taxi, where she placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

...

The next morning she appears late and slightly hung over from the night before. She glances over at Ressler's empty desk whilst she rushes in and finds Red perched on her desk.

"Late night?"

"You could say that," replied Keen as she dumped her bag on her desk. "And why do I have the pleasure of your company today?" She added as she tried to move the conversation along.

"Another blacklister," admitted Red as he passed her the file. She flickered through the file quickly before placing it on her desk, she glanced over to Ressler's desk and noticed that he had returned. Her eyes lingered for second too long on Ressler whose eyes meet hers before giving her attention back to Red who looked at her quizzically. Her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.

"It's not what you're thinking," replied Keen.

"And what am I thinking?" Red smirked as he exited the room. He approached Ressler, placing an arm on his shoulder turning him away from view. "Late night, last night? I hear that Lizzie had one of those too. If you hurt her, I will personally see that you get what you deserve, Donald."

"What?"

"Don't play innocent with me, Donald. It doesn't suit you."

Ressler stood up straighter and turned to look at Red. "I don't see that it's any of your business what I do in my life."

"Maybe not your life, but I do concern myself with Lizzie's life." Red threatened as he tightened his grip on Ressler. "Have a nice day." Red laughed to himself as he walked away from Ressler.


End file.
